Soul Fire
by Kykura
Summary: Right where the movie leaves off this story begins...
1. Escape!

Soul Fire  
  
**This takes place right after the movie ended  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or its characters. If I did I'd be the happiest person on earth.**  
  
Selene looked solemnly at Michael, and started walking. He followed after her and they walked out of the muddy water. Through the winding tunnels of the sewer they walked. As Selene walked her feet made no sound, while Michael's feet made a soft 'tap' when he stepped.  
  
They reached the surface and walked along the dark streets of the town. Selene got into her car, and Michael sat down next to her. He fastened his seatbelt and waited for her to do the same, which she never did. She started the car and they drove off into the night.  
  
"Selene, I-"Michael tried to say.  
  
"We can't go back to the mansion," Selene interrupted. "We're now the hunted."  
  
"I know, but-"Michael replied shortly.  
  
"I'll drop you off at your apartment," Selene said stiffly. She kept her eyes on the road. She remained emotionless like always.  
  
"And what about you, where will you go?" he looked over to her.  
  
Selene didn't answer for a moment. "Does it matter?"  
  
Michael smirked. "No" he answered. He didn't truly mean that he didn't care if she was going to live. But he wanted to mess with her, to get a laugh, maybe see her show a sign that she has emotions. But to his dismay she didn't say anything.  
  
Selene pulled over to the side of the road. She opened the door, and so did Michael. It was his apartments. She walked him up the stairs and to his door. He unlocked the small apartment and stepped inside. He turned around, not expecting her to be there, but she was.  
  
"Come in," he said quietly. He flipped on a light and Selene flinched in the doorway. "Sorry," he half laughed. "I guess it's a tad bit bright from what our eyes are used to. I'll light a candle."  
  
Selene didn't reply. She stepped a bit farther into the room. It was small, but comfy. She looked around the room. The walls were bare and there was a chair and a couch.  
  
"Hey - don't look so morbid," Michael chirped walking into the room. He had a lit candle in hand and set it down on the table in the kitchen. "So . . . you're welcome to stay here tonight or until we find another place."  
  
"No," Selene snapped. "I'll be fine."  
  
Michael shook his head. "There's only a short while until sunrise. It'd be best if you just stayed here."  
  
Selene turned away. Why is he being so persistent? She sat down on the stiff looking couch, which to her surprise was actually very soft. She shut her eyes and retreated to the deepest corners of her mind.  
  
"You look tired," Michael whispered. "C'mon, you can sleep on my bed - I'll take the couch. Unless you want to eat first."  
  
Selene opened her eyes very slowly. "Sure," she said rising. She brushed her matted black hair out of her eyes.  
  
Michael smiled. "What do you want?" When Selene didn't answer he nodded and left for the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and frowned. "Sorry, I'm fresh out of blood."  
  
Selene, who was now standing behind him smiled sarcastically. "Damn," then she straightened up as if punishing herself for going along with his joke. "This is no time for joking."  
  
Michael held back a laugh. "Sorry. But don't be so harsh on yourself, let out your feelings out!" He turned back to the shelves and pulled out a box of macaroni. "Mmmm, Mac and cheese!"  
  
Selene looked at the floor. And her dirt crusted hair fell down covering her face again. She sighed and pushed it back.  
  
Michael noticed her stress and avoided her gaze. He grabbed a pot from the cupboard and filled it halfway with water. He set the pot on the stove and turned on the left front burner. "You can take a shower if you want," he said, his back still to her. "It down the hall."  
  
"Uhm, thanks," Selene mumbled. She left the kitchen and headed down the hall. There were three doors. One must have been Michael's room and another was the bathroom. But what was the other one?  
  
Selene opened one of the doors, it was Michael's room. There was a bed and a dresser with a set of drawers. On top of the dresser was a picture of him and a woman. Selene carefully picked it up. She'd seen him with her in another picture the last time she was there. She set it back down and left.  
  
She opened another door and found it was the bathroom. She stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her. She saw a candle on the counter and a box of matches next to it. She struck a match against the box and a flame appeared. She set the flame against the wick of the candle until it ignited.  
  
She blew out the match and turned to the shower. She pulled back the curtain and turned on the water. She removed her tall boots and then her corset. Next she stepped out of her skintight pants and top.  
  
Once fully undressed she stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain back. The hot water hit her back and she let out a soft moan. She let her lids cover her chocolate eyes and let the water get the dirt out of every nook and cranny of her body.  
  
Michael finished the macaroni and cheese and put it into two bowls. "Hmm, I wonder if Selene's done," he mumbled as he put the bowls on the table. He left the kitchen and headed down the hall. He opened the bathroom door, and saw her clothes scattered on the floor, hot mist escaped and tickled his face. The water stopped. "Shit," Michael whispered and he shut the door. "She'd kill me if she caught me in there," he sighed.  
  
He left the hall and went back into the living room. He waited quietly until he saw Selene standing in front of him. Her black hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped around her.  
  
He looked confused. "What?" he asked.  
  
"What do I wear?" Selene answered, her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. "All my clothes are back at the mansion."  
  
Michael chuckled. "Well, you can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some new ones. I donated all of my wife's clothes to charity. C'mon, let's go get them," he said as he led her into his room.  
  
"Thanks," Selene whispered as he handed her a pair of black pants and a red tee shirt. She stood there for a moment without moving. Michel stared into her deep brown eyes. He took a step forward and leaned in closer to her. His lips were less than an inch from hers when she pulled away and left the room.  
  
Selene came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes. They looked somewhat ridiculous considering they were a bit big. She looked down to the floor as she entered the kitchen. Michael chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her to sit; once she did he pushed her closer to the table and sat down across from her.  
  
"You - You look nice," Michael said gulping down a huge laugh.  
  
"Funny," Selene answered. She poked at her macaroni before taking a bite. "This is pretty good."  
  
"Ha, I use the best; the blue box," Michael replied. When Selene didn't laugh he replied, "Never mind."  
  
After dinner Michael walked her back down to his room and she laid down on his bed and shut her eyes. She drifted away into a deep sleep almost instantly. Michael watched her sleep for a few moments before leaving the room.  
  
He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and slept on the couch. It took him a while before he fell asleep, but he eventually did. It didn't last long though. He awoke to Selene's screams. He shot up and ran into his room.  
  
The window behind the bed had its blinds open and the sun had just risen. Michael saw Selene smoking in the light, it seemed to paralyze her. He gasped and jumped on top of her, blocking the sun.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know the blinds were open!" he pleaded for Selene to forgive him. He reached up and shut the blinds. He rolled over and lay next to Selene for a moment. He looked over at her. "Are you badly burned?" he said looking her over.  
  
Selene shook her head and did something neither she, nor Michael saw coming. She cuddled up against him. Michael's eyes were wide, but after a moment of pure astonishment he wrapped his strong arms around her and he too shut his eyes. They both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Marcus was beginning to wake . . .  
  
***So that's the first chapter. Sorry it was kinda mushy. I promise they all won't be like this! It was just a good starter. Please review! Thanks!!*** 


	2. Marcus has risen!

Soul Fire  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or its characters. I'm just a REALLY big fan. ^_~**  
  
Blood slowly crept along the marble floor. It flooded over Marcus's tomb, and sunk into the cracks. It trickled down his frozen corpse and it flowed into his mouth and down his throat. His bright blue eyes shot open.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Selene woke up with Michael's arms around her slender body. Her eyes widened. "Why the hell did I let him do this?" she cried in her mind. For some reason she didn't want to move. She gulped and shut her eyes.  
  
Michael opened his eyes a few moments later. He breathed in her fresh and mysterious scent and smiled. He'd finally got to hold her, the strong one who always has her defenses up. He was lying with the one that Kraven wanted so much, but wasn't allowed to have. "Does this mean she's mine?" Michael asked himself in his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He has risen!" cried a vampire as he ran through the hall. "Marcus has risen!" He ran all throughout the house yelling this, informing all that Marcus was indeed alive.  
  
Kraven crept around the corner. A sly grin appeared on his lips. Somehow he was able to get back into the house. Probably because most of the people that knew he was a traitor already died.  
  
Erika was walking through the hall and Kraven reached out and grabbed her arm. "Erika baby," he said. When she glared at him he smiled innocently. "What? No hello? No 'Hey Kraven, what's shakin?'" he replied. "You make me sad."  
  
"You disgust me!" Erika spat and pulled loose of Kraven's grasp. She continued on her way to her room. Kraven didn't give up that easy. He trailed after her.  
  
"Erika! Oh Erika! Don't you want to be my bride? I was going to ask you to marry me, but since I disgust you . . ." he trailed off. The trap was set. Kraven knew she'd fall for this one. He had her right where he wanted her.  
  
Erika slowed to a halt. She turned around to reveal a small smile. "You said that you wanted Selene as your bride!" she shrilled. She placed a hand on her hip and stood in a way that said she was waiting for Kraven's refusal.  
  
"No, you heard wrong!" Kraven said getting a case of shifty eyes. "I was just saying that. Just - be my bride!"  
  
Erika smiled. "Okay," she grinned.  
  
"Now, we must go see Marcus," Kraven replied.  
  
"But what about you? You lied," Erika said with a frown.  
  
"That never happened. It was all something that Selene made up!" Kraven whispered.  
  
The two vampires walked through the hall. They entered the room that held the three vampire elder's tombs. Two of them were dead, murdered in the same blood-filled night.  
  
Kraven nodded to the man behind the glass who pressed a button and the doors opened. Marcus was sitting in the stone throne in the back of the room. He had many tubes in his back sending blood into his body. He looked as if he was asleep, but as soon as Kraven came before him he looked up. Kraven and Erika knelt before him.  
  
"I have seen much distress," Marcus said slowly. "In the memories of the one who has awakened me!" His voice was harsh and strong. "My lord, there has been many bloody murders," Kraven said quietly. "Two of them include Amelia and Viktor."  
  
Marcus' eyes grew wide with shock. "Who has slain them? Surely not the Lycans, they are far too weak without Lucian."  
  
"Amelia was taken down my Lycans; they wanted her blood to create some sort of hybrid!" Kraven replied. "His name is Michael, he is the descendant of Corvinus!"  
  
"And what of Viktor? Who has murdered him?!" Marcus cried.  
  
"Our very own Selene," Kraven bowed his head. "It appears that she is in love with this Michael. Viktor and Michael were fighting and Selene killed Viktor with his own sword!"  
  
Marcus gasped and looked away. "Selene must speak with me! She must come here!"  
  
Kraven looked up. "Won't you kill her?"  
  
"Yes, but there must be a conversation before she perishes! Kraven; your job is to locate her and the hybrid! Do not kill either, they are to come here first!" Marcus commanded.  
  
"Yes my lord," Kraven replied before leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Selene was now sitting on the couch in the living room. She was thinking about everything she had just done. Tears came to her eyes every time she thought about it. Viktor, the one she trusted so much was the one who had so brutally slaughtered her family, she'd killed him. She'd gone against all the laws and broken her life.  
  
Michael woke a second time and noticed Selene wasn't beside him. He rose from the bed and walked out of the room. He was still in the same pants and topless. He saw her on the couch and he stepped up quietly behind her. He set a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Selene turned around quickly and pulled away. "When the sun goes down I'm leaving this place. I do not belong here," she said quietly.  
  
Michael didn't say a word. He just stared into her teary chocolate eyes. He sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
Selene looked at the wall ahead of her and blinked back tears. "I - I can't believe I killed him, I killed Viktor." Her voice had an unusual shake to it. "I'll never be allowed to go back; they'll kill me on site as if I were a Lycan!"  
  
Michael looked at her. "I didn't think the all-powerful Selene was capable of having these sorts of thoughts," he replied quietly.  
  
Selene didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the same spot on the bare wall. An arm wrapped around her shoulder; it was Michael's. She flinched but she didn't pull away this time. She needed some comfort right about now. Selene leaned into Michael and rested her head against his sculpted chest.  
  
Michael gently stroked Selene's pitch black hair and sighed. Memories of his wife flooded his mind; his wife, so beautiful and young. She was his life, his will, his freedom. Then there was the accident; the one that killed her. That's when he pledged to become a doctor, to help others survive because he couldn't help her. Was this wrong? Was being with Selene a mistake?  
  
He was the reason she was being hunted. If it weren't for him she'd be allowed to go home. She rescued him, and even saved his life. But at the same time he'd saved her too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kraven scanned the streets from the windows of BMW. He was in search for Selene and Michael. Despite her hatred from him, Kraven still wanted Selene as his bride.  
  
"Where the fuck can she be?" Kraven cursed. Then it hit him. "She's with Michael. Michael's apartment!" He sped off to Michael's apartment complex. When he got there he saw Selene's Jaguar.  
  
A devious grin appeared across Kraven's face as he walked up the stairs of the building. He came to apartment number 510 and kicked open the door . . .  
  
**There you have it - chapter 2!! If you guys have any suggestions or requests please tell me, I'll find a way to put it in! Please review! Thanks!!** 


End file.
